The Curse of a Vampire
by Mousy C
Summary: After Stella found her true identity, it was obvious things will change but no one knew just how much. However, everything is going to be shaken up by some other evil reason. stay tuned for more adventures :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse of a Vampire**

**Chapter 1- Because It's Me**

_Outside the rain is pouring heavily. Like on any storm, the thunder is the first. The sound makes any human stir while sleeping. Then, the second is the lightning. It strikes just in time. Two red and furious eyes open wide in rhythm with the weather. The pupil turns wildly, looking at its surroundings. There's a room fallen into the darkness of the night and just the lightning illuminates it. However, the pair of eyes is not alone._

"You've been such a disappointment… I thought I would have more fun but here you are. You were once the predator but now you are just an excuse of vampire. You became amenable and so, the prey of your race." The voice was cold and sent chills down the chained vampire girl's spine. Her hair was sticking in every direction and her expressionless face didn't give any hint of her feelings. However, when the man shook his hand once, his claws became more evident. The lightning struck again and from the shadows there could've been seen the vampire girl whose body was rose instinctively when the man stuck his claws into her smooth but bloody flesh. When the darkness surrounded the room again, the thunder covered the loudly and infernally screams.

**"NO!"**The same red orbs woke up, sweaty and scared. The female looked around and sighed when she realized where she was. "It was…just a dream." She mumbled. "Just…a dream." She repeated, trying to convince herself that everything was alright and the bad is gone from her life. The green eyed woman grabbed a hand through her hair and placed her head between her hands. It was going to be a long night, again.

The next morning, inside the house, there was no sound whatsoever. If the girl didn't know better, she would have thought her brother got into jail again. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Finally, there was a person who seemed to live a normal life.

"I heard you scream last night." The girl didn't speak. She simply walked to the fridge and grabbed a red bottle. "Doesn't it bother you?" She rolled her eyes while drinking the red substance. "Stella…" The boy was getting impatient with her lack of response.

"I try not to think of it. It's annoying enough that these nightmares continue, from the point I woke up from, every night." The green eyed boy sighed.

"You're an idiot." The girl raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Why don't you talk with James about it?" She rolled her eyes again and dropped the bottle, now empty, into the bin.

"Because it's not his business. Neither is yours." She told him before she walked out of the house and, surprisingly enough, to school.

She was ready to open the door of her car, which she won miraculously a year before, when someone pushed her hands away. There was Nate, looking serious and ready to listen to whatever she had to complain about.

"I'm not going to talk to you about my nightmares. What part of 'not your business' and 'mine' don't you get?" He rolled his eyes.

"None." His response was straight and quite cold. The ride to school was very silent just because Stella gave off the bad vibe and Nate knew better than anyone not to bother her with questions while being like that. While Stella got out of the car, quite fussy, Nate didn't seem to have a problem in the world.

"Did she tell you?" The green eyed vampire turned around to meet a pair of blue irises. He shook his head and closed the car door. "You have been bugging her about it for a while now. She's not going to spill a word about it." They both started to walk towards the head entrance at a low pace.

"Then why don't you try if you're such a smartass?" Alex furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. While Nate stopped and stared at Alex's fading back, Eric walked next to the Gregory noble.

"I bet 50 bucks that he will win a trip to the hospital today." Nate chuckled and turned to the younger male.

"You're on." Both vampires smirked and walked on their own ways.

In the classroom, Stella was getting overly annoyed. She thought that after her first three friends died, by hers, Nate and Tobias's hands, she will feel bad but she didn't. It was the start of her senior year and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. When she first turned to school, after all the mess she's done, people were backing off. She still couldn't control that good the noble-ish aura she was emitting, she never could in the first place, but it was lonely for a while. Of course, there were still the boys she had to be stuck with but they weren't anymore that vital for her life.

"Stella…" She didn't even turn her head. She knew even before he entered the room what he had in mind. She wasn't stupid and adding to that, her ears were very good. "Why don't you tell us about the nightmares? You had them the entire summer!" She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. "Are they about Matt?" she turned to him fully and titled her head.

"No. I don't want to talk with you about that. If you want me that badly to tell someone, ask James." Alex was really confused about her answer. It did make sense why she chose James but she gave off a weird feeling.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Stella didn't speak another word. It freaked the guys out how much she changed after the whole devil Stella battle. She knew something they didn't and she was keeping it for herself. They wanted to help, mostly since she started to have nightmares from which she would wake up sweating and screaming like a maniac.

While Alex went into his thoughts, so did Stella but for a shorter period of time. The professor wasn't coming, he still had to devour his delicious coffee, she smelled that, but what was bothering her was that man from her dream. He sounded British and he was someone she knew and trusted before. She was absolutely sure she was the lying corpse in chains. She could feel the pain in real time too and it was atrocious. Also, that voice was haunting her. She could still hear him…

_You became the prey._

She opened her eyes when she remembered that line. It still sent chills. She, Stella Gregory, the big and bad devil who has been through so much, could feel fear towards someone and she didn't know if that person was even alive!

"Who was he…?" She mumbled. Alex heard her but realized he should first call James and then, maybe, they will all find answers.

The history class was deathly boring. The teacher would go on and on about facts Stella already knew. When she looked to her right, Alex was already in his own little world, completely drowned into it.

"Since this is your last year, I will be easier on you. I want, by the end of the second semester, a project about your family. You can bring them faster, if the family is not that interesting and small." Some of the kids laughed but the theme got Stella to think. After the bell rang, she let her head fall on the bench.

"Great…family…"she mumbled but it was incomprehensible for the outsiders, with no perfect hearing ability.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Teufel Entfesselt**

When the day finished, Alex, unfortunately for Eric and Nate, didn't end up in hospital. However, he was close to be beaten up by Stella for annoying her the whole day.

"Are you going home, now?" Nate asked his sister while trying to catch her pace. She seemed to be in deep thoughts after the history class and, even if he knew it may be nothing to worry about, the older brother couldn't restrain his feelings. Stella shook her head and walked right past the car.

"I'm going to the library." Nate stopped and raised an eyebrow, dumbstruck.

"What?" He mumbled, completely confused and left alone on the street.

Stella chose to ignore every presence she felt on the way to the central library in town. Truthfully, Alex and Nate weren't anywhere close and Eric seemed to have turned back to being the normal high school student Stacy told her about when she was alive. Now that she thought about the earlier events on her life, she felt a little responsible. It was her fault for every life there has been taken but she couldn't recognize she felt sorry for them, because she wasn't.

Inside the building, the clerk was the same innocent girl Nate has talked with before. Stella didn't know her but the girl saw the resemblance between the siblings.

"Can I help you with something?" The older female took a moment to stare into the human's big eyes. It made the poor girl feel like her soul was uncovered and, trying to loosen up, she smiled.

"I want to see the whole documents you have about the Blanche family." The clerk narrowed her eyes, thinking.

"It's weird. A year before came a guy who asked the exact same thing." Stella nodded.

"That might have been my brother." The smaller figure finally understood why the female in front looked so familiar and walked the same path she has gone on when Nate first came there. Stella trailed slowly behind, her eyes traveling over each book on the shelves. While the clerk walked into a back room, she started to trail her fingers on the older looking books. At one point, a familiar title caught her eye. "Curse or Blessing: Words about Night." She furrowed her eyebrows at the subtle meaning of the name. The subject was, obviously, about vampires and their night life. She grabbed the book out and started to flip through. One page got her attention more than the others and that one had a small image on it. "_I heard many explanations about the curse of night but none seemed to sound real. However, one day I met a young beggar, who didn't look to be older than I or be that poor. His personality intrigued me. His name, he told me, it was Gavin. He was, supposedly, a young descendant of the well known Kraftig family. I heard about them when I traveled to Germany. It is said they were the strictest family in the early 1870's. Also, he told me about the curse they created. 'If someone dared to kill voluntarily a member of the Kraftig family, they would be cursed with the teufel entfesselt . I searched for more information about it but everything I found was the translation. It meant 'the uncontrollable devil'_. "Stella's eyes narrowed at the information and her eyes wandered to the picture. There was actually a small tattoo of a Cerberus. The vampire closed her eyes and gulped silently. She has seen so many hints regarding the mythology that she was sure the new information about the teufel entfesselt was just another clue to her origins.

"Excuse me," Stella's concentration faltered when the girl walked back out and handed the vampire female the documents. "This is everything we have about the Blanche's. It may not be very detailed, though. There wasn't much information about them." Stella nodded and took the papers. She walked to the small arranged place for reading and started to flip through them.

Meanwhile, Nate was still worried about his sister's nightmares and went for help to the only man, besides Matt, where he could find some answers. The Arche mansion looked exactly the same and James could be found, like always, in the basement, where he would either hide some corpse he has been drank blood from or invent some new sadistic machines. He felt immediately the younger noble and turned just in time so he could cover up what he was doing down there.

"What do I owe this pleasure for?" Nate rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "Is it about Stella?" When he saw how he got it right, the Arche noble smirked. "What has she done now?"

"Nothing. It's not what she has done but what someone else is doing to her." James interest quirked instantly. "Nightmares. She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and sweating." James eyes darkened in amusement.

"What makes you think she has nightmares and not some **other** dreams?" Nate glared at him and growled. James chuckled and sat on the opposite couch. "Fine. What do you think is the cause of them?" The Gregory noble shrugged. He really didn't have any idea. "Have you heard her scream or mumble something while sleeping?" That got Nathan on thinking deeply. He did listen on her once. She has fallen asleep downstairs once and she seemed to frown a lot.

"I believe she's abused in some way. She doesn't seem to have any power on whoever does that. She can't protect herself. I know for sure there is a man and he is a vampire with great knowledge." James raised an eyebrow and leaned back, his legs crossing.

"Does she know how he looks?" Nate shook his head.

"She doesn't want to speak about that. I tried, Alex tried and Eric doesn't seem to even want to try. She won't talk with anyone except Matt or Tobias…or…"

"Me." James finished his sentence. "Since Matthew and Tobias left for England, how does she feel or react to the people around her?" The young noble sighed.

"She changed and we knew that would happen. She controls herself a lot better than before but she seems to know something that we don't. Something that might have a link to what happened last year." James nodded, getting everything memorized.

"The truth is that Stella felt the danger getting closer and closer. I thought he might have some link with the vampires that came in Firehole but I just let it as a hypothesis." Nate got up and grabbed a hand through his hair.

"Who?" James crossed his arms in front his chest and licked his left fang.

"Ian Kraftig." Nate remained completely foggy. He hasn't heard that name before but something was wrong by how James seemed to pronounce it. "You don't know who he is. You weren't even born when he ruled the world of the vampires. I though Matt killed him but it seems he either has a descendant or he is alive. I would hope for the first one, young Gregory. The Kraftig's were very strict and they never left someone, be it vampire or human, alive if they have wronged the rules of the family." Nate placed a hand on his forehead and started to massage his temples. It just became even worse than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We're Going to Europe**

Outside, the sky was slowly growing darker and the reason wasn't just the upcoming night. The clerk walked to the front door and raised her head to look at the black clouds. She frowned and gulped.

"This doesn't look good at all." She mumbled.

Stella, on the other hand, didn't get her eyes out of the documents the whole day. She searched for anything that would point to the curse. There was nothing at all. The information was just about the family as a whole. Aaron came to Firehole with his wife and kids. He met the Arche's, he made an alliance with them and at some point they broke into a fight. Nothing new whatsoever. She rubbed her temples, annoyed, and arrived to the conclusion that the book about vampires was much better than the old files. Stella moved her attention on the weather just when the lightning stroke. She got up and walked towards the central window. It was the biggest one and had a nice view over the center of the city. Her eyes trailed to the sky and sighed. The whole search didn't seem to get her anywhere and she couldn't use the information she already had, by memories, in that family project.

"I have to dig deeper…" She concluded. When the lighting stroke again, in the darkness that surrounded the city, two bloody red eyes appeared for a second on the window. Stella's own green eyes widened and stepped back. The eyes disappeared as fast as they appeared and it had a big effect on the female vampire.

When Stella got home, there was no one around. She was sure at least her father would be there but, he seemed to be at the hospital, working over hours. Even with her speed, the girl still got drenched by the heavily pouring rain. She walked into her room and changed into her pajamas. After she ate, she placed herself on the couch, covered with a blanket and started to eat ice cream while watching a movie. If Alex wouldn't have known, when he entered, he would have swore she was just any typical teenager, but he knew better.

"What are you doing in my house?" Alex raised an eyebrow and shook the water out of his hair, exactly like a dog. "Where is Nathan?" The younger vampire walked to her and fell next to her, on the couch. She didn't even flinch nor move her eyes from the screen.

"Actually, I came here because Nate will have a sleepover with Eric and James." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Now, doesn't that sound fun? You should run over there before they start gossiping without you." Her tone was so sarcastic that it sent waves of annoyance even to Alex. After thinking for a while, Stella moved her head so she could see the bored vampire better. "What is the teufel entfesselt?" Alex got taken back by her straightness. He trailed his eyes over anything in the room just so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. The aura she was emitting in that moment was so big that it pressured the poor male to no end.

"I don't know much about it. Matt doesn't like to talk about it and I never bothered to ask." He stopped, thinking that it may be enough but Stella raised an eyebrow as a sign to continue. The male sighed and leaned more into the couch. "It's about a curse some German family came up with. They were very powerful and whoever dared to question their actions were cursed with the teufel entfesselt. The translation was, if I remember correctly, "He didn't even have the time to finish because Stella already knew.

"The uncontrollable devil." Alex nodded. "I found a book which held some information about this. It's called 'Curse or Blessing: Words about Night'." The boy simply rubbed his chin, thinking deeply.

"If you want to find more about it, the only way you can get your information correctly from is to go to Europe." Both pairs of eyes widened in that moment: Alex, for being so stupid, and Stella for finally finding a solution. "No." He said firmly. Stella glared down to him, her eyes changing to red. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him uncomfortably closer to her.

"Who's the older and powerful vampire here, Alex?" He gulped and pointed to her. She smirked. "And who knows better what to do?" Alex was originally trying to point towards the part of front wall which, a year before has been destroyed by Matt, but in the end, and at the intensified glare of a bossy vampire, he ended up pointing to her again. "We're going to Europe." Those were the last words before she flashed upstairs.


End file.
